1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the mapping of presentation material.
2. Background
In film, broadcast and cable television a technique referred to as the “blue screen technique” may be used to combine two or more separately captured video sequences into a single video sequence. The blue screen technique may record a scene with a monochromatic background, and then replace the monochromatic background with a different image or scene. While blue is a commonly used as the color of the monochromatic background, other colors may be used as the color of the monochromatic background.
In the blue screen technique, the monochromatic background color in a first video signal is removed and overlaid with content from a second video signal. This process may be also be referred to as “compositing” and may be performed via digital or analog techniques. There may be various ways of generating composite images from two video signals.
An example of the use of the bluescreen technique may be found in the display of a television news weatherman who appears to stand in front of a weather map. The weatherman is recorded while standing in front of a monochromatic screen and the recorded image of the weatherman standing in front of the monochromatic screen is combined with the weather map.